Genji (Overwatch)
Summary Genji Shimada is youngest son of the Shimada clan of ninjas, an illustrious and infamous criminal empire that profited from illegal trafficking, the arms trade, and assassination. Although he excelled at his training, being born into a life of luxury and opulence left him carefree and frivolous, demonstrating little interest in continuing the family business. Nevertheless, he was coddled and and protected from the outraged members of the clan by his father, causing him to be resented as a dangerous liability. After his father's untimely demise, tensions escalated to the point that Hanzo, Genji's brother, dueled him to the death after Genji refused to take on his duties as an heir to the clan. However, in truth, Genji managed to survive despite grievous injuries, allowing Overwatch, particularly Dr. Angela Ziegler, to rescue and stabilize him. He eventually chose to be turned into a cyborg in order to continue living and enhance his already respectable abilities, making him a living weapon. He then devoted himself to dismantling his family's empire, piece by piece. However, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself as his time passed, being unable to experience many of the pleasures he had when he was fully human, causing him to be repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body until he came to terms with his dual existence through the efforts of Zenyatta Mondatta. From then on, he became a wild card, not knowing where his path would lead, but always sought to defend what he saw as just to bring himself and Hanzo peace of mind. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C Name: Genji Shimada Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Ex-Overwatch Operative, Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Shuriken wielder, Can enhance his cutting power by summoning a Spirit Dragon Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Is more than capable of blocking blows from the likes of Winston and the most powerful attacks of other heroes, including entire tank shells, His Dragonblade can easily slice through the armor of Overwatch's toughest heroes) Speed: At least [[User_blog:Thebluedash/Overwatch_-_Green_Blur_calculation| Superhuman]], likely Subsonic movement speed with High Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed (One of the fastest characters in the game, able to reflect Widowmaker's bullets, can casually deflect Bastion's bullets from his minigun even when it's fired continuously. As a cybernetically enhanced soldier, Genji should be faster than Soldier: 76, who outran an explosion) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class Durability: Likely Large Building level (Is more than capable of surviving attacks from the likes of Winston and other heroes) Stamina: High, his Cyborg body makes it harder for him to feel fatigue and managed to cling to life for an extended period after grievous injuries that were nearly impossible to mend Range: Extended melee range with melee weaponry, Several dozen meters with Shuriken Standard Equipment: A large supply of shuriken hidden within his arm, A Wakizashi and the Dragonblade Intelligence: Despite his former carefree and frivolous nature, Genji is an extremely capable combatant and ninja, being able to throw shuriken with perfect accuracy, dodging and bisecting Hanzo's arrows, and even managing to deflect Hanzo's Spirit Dragons. Due to his training and cybernetic enhancements, he is able to easily scale most objects and can double-jump in mid-air, allowing him incredible mobility and ease of motion in urban environments. He outmatched his brother Hanzo, a genius in his own right and the heir to the Shimada clan, and fought alongside Overwatch's best, dismantling his family's criminal empire along with many other foes during the Omnic Crisis. Weaknesses: Genji can somewhat cocky at times and is a bit reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shuriken: Genji's primary weapon. He is able to throw them with pinpoint accuracy across long distances with virtually no loss of kinetic energy, making them deadly weapons comparable to most modern firearms. He has also shown the ability to throw them in a fan pattern, catching foes who attempt to dodge his throws by darting to the side. * Swift Strike: Genji darts forward, slashing through all foes in his path with a swift swipe of his blade. He is able to pass through enemies while using this attack, and can instantly use it again if he manages to fell a foe in the process. * Deflect: Genji reflects most incoming projectiles with lightning-fast swipes of his Wakizashi, turning his foes weapons against them. He has shown the ability to accomplish this while under sustained fire, easily deflecting all of the incoming rounds of a minigun with ease and even deflecting other "Ultimate" abilities, such as Reaper's Death Blossom, without an issue. * Dragonblade: Genji unsheathes the Dragonblade with the incantation: Ryuujin no ken o kurae! (Bring on the Dragonblade!), summoning his Spirit Dragon to enhance the blade's cutting power, allowing him to deal devastating powerful blows with swift but wide-reaching slashes that cut through the toughest armor in the game with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Ninjas Category:Cyborgs Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Game Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8